


Resistance

by WritingSoul



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/M, I love them okay, hhhhhhhgh this was written at 2 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSoul/pseuds/WritingSoul
Summary: “I don’t know…..when I look at you, it all just….stops. Like you’re the thing grounding me.”Or: There might be a resistance to Lust after all. Maybe. Ann and Akira stumble across that one day in battle.





	Resistance

Two opposite forces stood within the spacious subway tunnel, forces lining up on either side of a barrier that no one could see, but abided by nonetheless. Two forces with goals of their own - matched only in power but not in number. 

 

Yellow eyes peeked from the darkness, gold flashing in and out. Metal glinted from the shadows. A group of scantily clad women evened out the group as a whole, smirking at batting their eyelashes in a way that only they could. Pulsating flesh hovered over the ground, grotesque and firm, with ugly faces on every side. Perhaps, if they wished to hunt meat, this would be a good place to start. 

 

But this was not the forest, and these beings were not wild animals - not even of this world.

 

The race would begin soon, as prophesied by the shift of the air. The lean of a track star. The held breath of a football quarterback. The beating wings of the scantily clad women in front of them, timed carefully to match with the hammering pulses of the only human occupants. 

 

All waiting for that magical moment…

 

The countdown of three, 

 

Two, 

 

One. 

 

The whistle sounded. 

 

“Anat!” 

 

“Dance, Hecate!” 

 

“Seiten Taisei!” 

 

“Pazuzu!” 

 

The shadows lunged, surrounding all at once. Closer now. 

 

Just as it seemed they would land a blow, electricity rained from the ceiling, webbing and folding in great strikes as it wiped away the life of some shadows, leaving most of the different ones behind. 

 

The knights charged forward from the back, failing to comprehend the shift of the particles in the room, or the particular way that a strange creature like themselves dropped a girl on the floor, who ran to another of her masked kind and hovered, whispering that it would be over soon, that all he need to do was breathe. That they weren’t actually in battle, so it wouldn’t be as bad. 

 

They failed to notice that one of the humans was missing - failed to notice that another hadn’t taken her place yet. 

 

Points of matter shifted in shape, molecules sharpening and honing to a fine point as they raced towards a specific spot, and then - 

 

_ Snap. _

 

Brilliant light - pure and with unconstrained force - swept the metal glints representing the knights in armor away, leaving only devils in disguise in their place. 

 

They circled the girl on the vehicle, the girl who sat cockily and had not ran, not yet. Not with ehr back so straight and hands on the front. None of them had noticed the girl in the red leather with her hand to her mask, a strange being glimmering behind where she stood. They didn’t notice her worry, nor did they notice one of the masked boys nodding to her. 

 

Their prey was too good to pass up. 

 

“Oh, look at you. Doing their bidding.” One purred, appearing beside the young girl on the motorbike, who attempted to dodge and get out of the way. She was too late, as the seductress had already sunk her nails in the flesh of her opponent’s will. Her arms snaked around the young girl, whispering in her ear. 

 

Nothing violent, for violence was too much and would get nothing done. Violence - a massacre - it required too much effort. Why waste your breath when you could make your own enemies turn on each other with a whisper? A word? 

 

A quiet thought. 

 

“Oh, you’d like to kill them for me, wouldn’t you, my sweet?” 

 

With the drag of a manicured nail along skin, her chin was turned. Red met the dark, swirling eyes of the monster, and it was over. She had the other girl around her finger. 

 

“Skull!” 

 

“Right!” 

 

The boy in the skull began to prepare something, but the women were not to be fooled. One of the ladies had snaked her way over to the young man, not having to say so much as a word as he tripped over his own two feet trying to obey her every whim. Two down, Two left to charm. 

 

“Panther!” The one in black called. His voice had a hard edge, one that commanded respect. 

 

“I’m on it!” 

 

He was directing them, oh, no, this would not do. Not at all. 

 

The girl on the motorbike charged, causing Panther to jump out of the way, but not quite missing a blow to the face in the process. This didn’t seem to change much, as lighting was now webbing it’s way down to the floor again. She rolled, and finally seemed to find her footing as her comrade barely avoided the wall. 

 

“Joker? What do we do?” 

 

The masked girl glanced over to their leader, only to find that she was too late - that he was far gone. Eyes tinted pink turned towards her - turned hate towards her - and her stomach dropped to her boots. 

 

He wasn’t ever supposed to look at her like that, not after….everything. Not after sleepless nights talking about some stupid thing or another in Leblanc’s attic. Not after dates at the amusement park. Not after that castle.    
  
This was supposed to be the other way around. She narrowly dodged a swipe of his knife, crouching low so that he and Skull would clash, then rolling behind him. 

 

She needed a distraction. She needed to charge Hecate’s power, and fast. There was no way she would have a Maragion ready  _ now. _ No way. 

 

Evidently, Skull had a bit more physical strength when….seduced…. (god, it felt gross to even  _ think.) _ , because he sent Joker backwards, just in time for the lone fighter to roll out of the way. 

 

The three that were outside of them couldn’t help - she knew it just as well as they did. As long as their leader wasn’t calling for them to fight, they couldn’t….

 

Ugh. This whole seductress thing was starting to get really annoying. Panther scrambled to her feet, standing over her companion as he attempted to get back on his feet. She held him down with her boot, praying to anything that talking worked. 

 

If she even had time for that. She looked at Skull and Queen, who were still recovering from their recent collision. 

 

“Joker.” 

 

He looked at her then, body language already confused - as if things were returning to him. Crystalline eyes bore into his soul with a communication - no, a plea - that even she couldn’t describe. And then his breath exited in a gasp. 

 

“Panther.” 

 

She grinned then, one that split her face in two as she let him go. “I’d roll out of the way if I were you.” 

 

He had only a second to comprehend the order before a motorcycle had rolled over the spot he’d once been in. There wasn’t much time to think about that, though, as Skull and Queen were both currently out for blood. 

 

“Can you…?” 

 

He spun his knife in his hands, sliver sticking out against the red fabric of his gloves. “Yeah. Go for it.” 

 

And she did. Panther shut her eyes. If the flock of shadows noticed the temperature rising in the room, they said nothing, only interested in watching their new toys play. 

 

They did scream, however, when crystalline blue eyes opened and the fire danced along the ground, twisting and turning and melting it’s surroundings and enemies.

 

The fire continued to dance, and the within the shadows where the fires could not continue their performance, the shadows lunged for the kill, snapping and biting. 

 

That’s where it ended, and when the fire ceased with the wave of a hand, two gasps sounded, along with a long sigh. 

 

Their leader glanced to his companions, worry creasing his brow for a moment before it seemed to dissipate completely - making the onlookers wonder if they’d seen it at all, or if it was merely a trick of the shadows Joker was so fond of. A sharp, gambling grin lit his face right after.

 

“I guess that’s our last battle for today then, huh?” 

 

* * *

Two bodies occupied the small space that was Akira’s bed, filling it to its brim with warmth and tangled limbs.

 

Everyone had gone home for the night, though their orange haired neighbor hadn’t taken no for an answer when asking to take Yusuke back to his dormitory, something that was odd yet not entirely unprecedented. Makoto’s nuclear attacks were….nuclear. Morgana was out, probably doing some cat thing that had slipped the two by. Sojiro had gone home for the night, grousing at the two of them not to get up to “anything funny” in the attic. 

 

Ann and Akira were alone. 

 

Currently, the cold fall air floated through an opening in the attic’s only window, causing the blonde girl to savor the warmth of her partner that much more. A blanket laid over the two of them, but that wasn’t their main source of heat. 

 

Rather than something material, it was the warm pulse of another human nearby. A friend. 

 

A lover. 

 

Ann let out a short hum, listening to the thump of the other’s heart with some content as they just laid there, legs tangled and arms around the other. 

 

“Are you doing okay?” She asked quietly, something in her voice wholly relaxed.

 

“Just thinking.” 

 

Akira’s low response made her raise an eyebrow. “What’s that mean?” 

 

“About the last battle, I mean. I don’t know.” He replied, playing with her fingers.

 

“What, too scared to talk about it with your girlfriend?” She teased gently, a smile stretching her pink lips as she squeezed his hand. 

 

A rumble of laughter sounded. “No, I was just thinking about alternatives around lust and brainwashing.” 

 

“Like resistances?” 

 

“Kinda.”

 

“Well, what’s the genius got so far?” 

 

“You.”    
  
A flush crept down her cheeks and neck, and she frowned, a bit of energy coming to her tone. “What’s that supposed to mean, ‘Joker?’”    
  


“I don’t know…..when I look at you, it all just….stops. Like you’re the thing grounding me.” He admitted, confusion and honesty crossing his tone. 

 

Ann’s heart swelled, face breaking it’s frown as she flushed more. “You mean that I broke you out of your lust?” 

 

“Well, I guess you could put it like that. I mean….I just looked at you and thought, ‘Wait, this doesn’t look right.’ And then you stared at me with that look you get when you’re sad and mad at once? You know the one.” He was rambling now, trying to describe what was on his mind in earnest. 

 

Ann giggled despite it all. “Uh-huh.” 

 

“And I don’t know...I just….knew it didn’t feel right. Having you look at me like that….not being on the same side just didn’t feel right. Not having  _ you _ by my side didn’t feel right.” Akira said, shrugging a little. 

 

Tears welled up in her eyes against her will. How had she gotten so lucky? What card had she pulled at what time to cause this to happen? How had she found someone who valued her so? 

 

And how, exactly, was she supposed to respond to that? That statement that expressed more than he knew? 

 

Ann couldn’t come up with anything - so the first thing that popped into her head would have to make do.

 

“You’re silly.” She said simply, wiping at her eyes. 

 

“Are you crying?” Akira asked, half worried and half teasing. 

 

“Well, that was really sweet and nice and sometimes you just have to cry when someone’s good to you like that, you know?” Ann shrugged. 

 

It elicited laugh from Akira. “Yeah, I know.” 

 

Ann leaned upwards to peck him on the cheek, then settling down into her prior position and letting the silence overwhelm them again, all while thinking about it. She idly played with his fingers as she did so, just letting the silence settle in the room around them as they both explored thoughts that were only their own.

 

She let the wind outside brush over them gently, and stared at the ceiling on her back, continuing to think even as they talked more - even as Akira’s heartbeat lulled her to sleep. 

 

Maybe she had that resistance, too….

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> So I haven't been really active, but I wanted to write some more Akirann because I really love this ship a lot, and it's criminally underrated.   
> I also had this idea and have not been able to get it out of my head. I think there's something really touching and sweet about this particular moment that I can't place.   
> Plus, I wanted to sharpen my battle skills and keep them fresh.   
> Also, I beta'd this a lot, but I'm still tired because it's around 1:20 in the morning where I live, so it's probably still off by a little. Nonetheless, I'm still satisfied with the quality and style.
> 
> So yeah! If you could leave kudos, bookmark, comment, all of that, that would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
